Everybody's Fool
by my1-and-only
Summary: PLease read and review- thank-you! Draco and Hermione are in a way drawn to each other by life. It seems too real to one of them- is it?
1. song

HI y'all!!!!! Hope you all are doing fine!!!! This is a song Fic to Evanescence's song- Everybody's Fool of her CD called Fallen!!!! It is a very good CD.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Harry Potter characters (just the plot) I give all the beautiful writing glory to J.K. Rowling!!!!! If I did own these characters, I would most likely be very happy in the UK somewhere!!! Yet I do not so o well!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody's Fool  
  
Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self Indulgence  
  
Just what we all need  
  
More lies about a world that  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Look here she comes now  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
  
Oh how we love you  
  
No flaws when you're pretending  
  
But now I know she  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
Without the mask where will you hide  
  
Can't find yourself lost in your lies  
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
And I don't love you anymore  
  
It never was and never will be  
  
You're not real and you can't save me  
  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool 


	2. Perfect By Nature

Hi everybody!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything this terrific as the Harry Potter stories. If I did, I would hire men to massage my wonderful creative brain!!!  
  
Perfect By Nature:  
  
"Harry! Over here!!" yelled a certain bushy-haired girl Harry swung around to see Hermione with her trunk propped up against a wall  
  
"HI" he yelled running towards her. As he quickly got to her, he stopped abruptly.  
  
"What Harry?" Hermione asked timidly.  
  
"Um nothing, you look different" he replied  
  
"Are you kidding, my hair is still in those fluffy curls and my face is exactly the same," Hermione said encouragingly.  
  
"Um well not exactly, well you look- nice", answered Harry  
  
Hermione blushed and was about to thank Harry when Ron came walking by.  
  
"Hello Hermione" Ron said this enthusiasm  
  
"Um, hi Ron. Who was your summer?" she said as the pinkness disappeared from her cheek.  
  
"Nothing much, we missed you- some more than others" he said turning a very brilliant and beautiful magenta.  
  
Hermione stared at him until Harry started to speak.  
  
"Well any thing new for you?" asked Harry who seemed quite relaxed at the fact the Ron might have a crush on her.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to just scream it in your face but I GOT HEAD GIRL POSITION!!!" Hermione squealed with delight.  
  
The boys seemed please.  
  
"I wonder whose Head Boy?" Hermione asked  
  
"You don't have to ask that" Harry said. "It's probably Malfoy or something because of course his father pays for everything" "He probably had a fit and his father fixed it"  
  
"I hope not" Hermione said with a shrug "I know we probably have to share a room and that's a bit more things I want to with him.  
  
"Well we better get going" said Ron "We're already on the platform and we certainly don't want to miss the train"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know very short- so I am very sorry!!!!!  
  
Thank-you Lorelie for reviewing my story before I even began!!!!!!! 


	3. Icons of Self Indulgence

Hello everyone- how has your day been going- I hope quite fine if not- go get some ice cream and watch some TV or something because I certainly do not want you feeling blue or anything (even blue is a very nice color)!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I wish I did but I do not!!! It is sooooooo sad that I do not!!!!!!!!!!! Heck, you do not care :) Well on with the story!!!!!!!  
  
{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}{{{{}}}}}}}{{{{{}}}}} }}{{{{{{{}}}}}}{{}  
  
Icons of self-indulgence:  
  
"I've found an empty one", yelled Ron who was waving his hands feverishly in the air.  
  
"Excellent" beamed Hermione. Ron seemed to have turned a little pink by Hermione's comment. Some minutes later, Ron was back to his usual self.  
  
"I'm starving," groaned Ron. "Didn't you eat on the way here" asked Harry in a bewildered way.  
  
"Well yes, but hey, I'm a growing boy" Ron said defensively. "I need all the food I can get"  
  
"Sure- well you are right. You are at least about two inches taller than me," Hermione said.  
  
The compartment slid open and Ron quickly got up to see if it was the trolley full of treats. Instead of a trolley filled of various hunger quenchers, it was Malfoy.  
  
"Well Weasel, I guess you thought it was the trolley or something," Draco said with disgust. "I would think that you didn't have money for it or his Pothead over here paying"  
  
"Shut- up Malfoy" Harry spat.  
  
"Or what- you, Weasel and mud blood over there is going to hex me- I want to see you try" Draco said smoothly.  
  
"Leave Malfoy" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"O, I see someone has awaken from their beauty sleep- my dear" Draco smirked  
  
"Shouldn't you be hiding behind your little mates or something?" Hermione said in a swallowing tone of voice.  
  
"Well if I was then I wouldn't be able to see that stunning face of yours, mud blood and let me tell you its a joy to see it" Draco smirked once again.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy" Ron yelled  
  
"What? Am I hitting on your little girlfriend or am I going a bit to fast for you?" Draco asked.  
  
Ron, bright red with anger began to sit up when Hermione stopped him.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked quite calmly.  
  
"Well I was asked to come and tell you that you, my dear, are needed for a little meeting at the head of the train" Draco said innocently.  
  
"Fine" Hermione said quickly, trying not to let other see that her calmness had quickly disappeared.  
  
"Shall we" Draco said.  
  
"O bug off!!"  
  
As the departed from the compartment, Draco began his routine of torturing Hermione.  
  
"So, what have you and pothead been doing" Draco smirked. "Snogging each other or has that been you and Weasel, he seemed quite fond of you, I might add"  
  
"Why do you care" Hermione spat.  
  
"Well just wondering how I should begin insulting you- I was debating between the fact that you're a mud blood or the fact that you have been snogging someone in the Golden Trio" Draco continued.  
  
"How about this- we stop all of this insulting and make a truce" Hermione figured.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked childishly.  
  
"Because" Hermione began "We are going to be sharing a room and I rather us be civil toward each other"  
  
"Fine" Draco spat. "Anything to please my faithful mud blood"  
  
Hermione gave him a nasty look and started walking a bit faster.  
  
"Trying to run away I see" Draco said speeding up as well.  
  
"Let's just get this year over as fast as possible" Hermione said and with that the entered a larger compartment and were given a speech. 


	4. Just what we all need

Disclaimer: It is boohoo sad but I do not own Harry Potter, Draco, or anyone- quite sad I know!!!! Tear!!!!!!!  
  
Hello everyone!!! Thank-you to:  
  
Pyroprincess4rmeverwood: thank-you very much and I think I am going to name each chapter after a line in a song- well I am going to try since some of the lines are repeated.  
  
Lorelei the Waffle: Thank-you Lily. You are far better a writer than me so do not go there!!! :) Thank-you  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! I did not think that I was going to get all these reviews!! (I know, three but that is far more than I expected!!!) However, Thank-you so much for those two who did!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~..........................~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just what we all need:  
  
"Think you can handle it Granger", Draco smirked. "Um what- Er- yeah" answered Hermione.  
  
"Already slowing down, I see" Draco laughed.  
  
"It isn't funny, Malfoy. We have a lot of responsibilities and things to do has Head Boy and Head Girl" Hermione yelled.  
  
"I see that, Granger" Draco said sternly. "But I'm not acting all stupid at the sound of work"  
  
"Who said I was acting stupid?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Well who else, me" Draco smirked.  
  
"You do what" Hermione yelled.  
  
"What" Draco yelled back.  
  
"I think we should exercise that truce we decided on" Hermione replied calmly.  
  
"Talk about mood swings" Draco said under his breath.  
  
"What was that Draco" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing and what did you call me" Draco asked slightly pink. "I called you the name you received at birth and I would like it if you called me, my name too" Hermione stated.  
  
"Fine whatever- Hermione" Draco said a bit agitated.  
  
"Thank-you" Hermione replied, sitting on the bench near by popping a book out of the bag she had taken with her.  
  
"Still a book worm I see" Draco smirked, calmness coming back to his voice.  
  
"Well, I have always taken a liking to books" Hermione said in her As-a- matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"Whatever, I think I'll rest my eyes fro a bit and try not to gawk at my beauty" Draco said with a smirk trying to reveal itself.  
  
"That won't be to hard," Hermione said, still concentrating on her book.  
  
"Well, um good um afternoon then, Hermione" Draco said then quickly closed his eyes. 


	5. More lies about a world

HI all y'all- THE BRITISH RULE- sorry a little spastic!!!! Um I am very sorry I have not updated in a long time- I have been so busy at school and stuff and to top that all off I am VERY lazy- he- I know- very strange- yet I am quite proud of my strangeness!!!  
  
Well the fourth chapter was very important even though it does not seem so- so keep an eye out on any strange things (not just me!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and all credit goes to the very talented J.K.Rowling!!!! GO HER!!! :)  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAUREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 5: More lies about a world...- (this makes absolutely no sense about the actual topic of chapter)  
  
Draco awoke to a knock at his Head Boy door-  
  
"What..." he said in an angry voice  
  
"You need to get up and go to class- it is already 7:30 and I would think that you would Want to eat first", answered the girl at the door.  
  
"And what made you think that" he said  
  
"Common sense and I don't think you have any- so get up!!! Or you'll make us look bad" she answered  
  
"Fine- hold on" Draco got up and put on a white t-shirt and got to the door  
  
"There you have it I'm-"  
  
"Finally. I thought you would never be up" she said  
  
"Hermione- why are you here?" Draco asked, a bit bewildered by her  
  
"Well, I see someone has remembered my name- good job- now do you remember- WE HAVE CLASSES" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Right.... well- Bye" Draco responded  
  
"Bye- where are you going?"  
  
"To the muggle circus" Draco smirked "I'm going to get dressed"  
  
"Right – well hurry up. I'm going to go now...yes um well- Bye" Hermione said and then hurried off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Hermione" shouted Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry, where's Ron" asked Hermione.  
  
"Why are you so worried about Ron?" asked Harry  
  
"Well" Hermione started. "Last time I heard he was our friend- you do remember what a friend is?"  
  
"Yes- I do have the slightest memory" laughed Harry "Well he is with Madame Pomfrey (AN-sorry if I spelled it wrong- once again I am very lazy)  
  
"What happened to him, Harry?" Hermione said a bit worried.  
  
"He got a bit sick after the welcoming feast- I told him not to eat all the stuff- but you know Ron. He'll stuff his mouth with anything"  
  
"O- I need to check on him" Hermione said about to leave the room  
  
"Um – wait- Ron said that He didn't want any visitors" Harry said mostly lied  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well – I don't know- He just did" Harry continued "So I guess you should just stay here- you know with me and eat breakfast"  
  
"Right- well I am very hungry" Hermione stated. "I'll see Ron when he's taking visitors" Hermione said in a bit of a laugh.  
  
"Yeah- we'll see him later, together" Harry said. He looked through the window at the end of the room and winked at a healthy Ron. 


	6. Look here she comeswith tears

Hello all- this might be the last time I update until April cuz I am going on vacation at the beach!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling happens to own the characters in Harry Potter and that means * tear * Draco wait does she own Tom Felton * wink *  
  
Chapter um 6 there we go!!!!  
Look her she comes now...with tears ( I believe I might start making up chapter names because these aren't making sense)  
  
"So Harry" "What's your schedule like" asked Hermione.  
  
"Mostly the same as last year" "With a few classes changed here and there"  
  
"How descriptive of you" Hermione laughed  
  
"Well yeah, err... lets go to our classes now" Harry hastened  
  
"You sure, we go stop by to see Ron. We are a bit early" Hermione said.  
  
"Well...he probably sleeping" Harry said.  
  
"Wait" Hermione questioned- "I thought he wasn't 'taking any visitors'"  
  
"Yeah" Harry said with his head bent down.  
  
"Yeah...what- are you say that he told you this while he was sleeping" asked Hermione with doubt in her eyes.  
  
"Yes... I mean no" Harry stammered  
  
"Harry!!"  
  
"Harry!!!!"  
  
"O yes- shall we be going" Harry quickly said trying to avoid Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Harry come on" Hermione said as she pulled the sleeve of Harry's robes.  
  
"Where are we going- we need to get to class?"  
  
"We are going to the hospital wing" Hermione said a bit angry  
  
"No... I mean why" Harry said trying to squirm out of Hermione's tight grip.  
  
"Because"  
  
Reluctantly Harry followed.  
  
As they got to the hospital wing- Hermione was greeted with empty beds.  
  
"Well Ron doesn't seem to be here, Harry" Hermione said a bit red. "I need to get to class" Hermione turned around.  
  
As she turned around and she saw Ron tiptoeing to the nearest hiding place-  
  
"Ron" she whispered  
  
Hermione had tears in her eyes; she started walking away faster now.  
  
"Wait Hermione" the boys seem to say at once.  
  
"Hermione" this time it was just Harry. "Hermione- sorry"  
  
"That wasn't funny- you think that it fun to trick someone – I thought Ron was hurt- I might have laughed- but I was worried- and did you think it was funny" Hermione let the tears flow.  
  
"It may sound stupid" she continued "but..." she ran off with Harry and Ron there.  
  
Draco saw it all and he followed. 


	7. Stare in Wonder

I am ever so sorry, but i made a promise to my self...I promised myself that I would finish whatever I started! So I am back with no broken bones, a sprained finger, but no broken boes, well sorry for the wait and her you go...  
  
Stare in wonder...  
  
Hermione ran while being blinded by tears, stinging her eyes carefully, refilling themselves more quickly. 'Why was am I being so emotional' she asked herself  
  
'I mean, was it meant to be funny? I'm suppose to be the smartest witch, and I can't even take a joke' she thought. Hermione began to walk faster until she collided with her fellow Head person.  
  
"Sorry, um I didn't- Malfoy?"  
  
"Ah yes, Hermione, didn't we agree on first names here" Draco said, in a smooth low voice. "O, right Draco, sorry" Hermione said as she tried to get past Draco.  
  
Draco was a little set back from what Hermione said. "Sorry" he repeated in an inaudible voice.  
  
"Um, I have to be going, we have classes you know" Hermione squeaked, her tears had stopped flowing with so hastily.  
  
"Well, I hope you're alright" Draco said. "You know, so you can do your Head Duties" he added quickly.  
  
"I'll be fine" Hermione chocked out, as she remembered what had happened moments, it seemed, before.  
  
Draco stepped aside as Hermione passed. She was going back to their common room.  
  
He watched her go, staring really, and made a mental picture of her face, in its sadness. "Beautiful" he sighed and continued to his class, hoping to see Hermione again, happy.  
  
To me this chapter made Draco a bit...soft, but nice in a way. Well I tried to make it longer and I think that failed so next chapter will give me another chance!! Have a nice day, he he. 


	8. Oh how they love you, Hermione

Hello all!! How are you today, which happen to be the first day of summer (officially by the calendar!!!)?  
  
Well I am trying to add in more information, to make it longer!! S0 here goes something:  
  
In addition, here is the disclaimer, which I have forgotten so often...sorry: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything u have seen in the Harry Potter books such as Head persons, Hospital Wings and so on, if you ever thought I did then you are horribly mistaken!!  
  
Oh, how they love you, Hermione....   
  
"HERMIONE!!!!" yelled Ron  
  
"MIONE!!" yelled Harry, a bit louder  
  
"There she is" Harry said as he spotted her walking to her next class. Hermione had managed to miss her first class. She insisted on making her puffy red eyes disappear and manage her hair at the same time.  
  
"Hermione, where were you?" Ron and Harry managed to bellow through their breath-taking run over to Hermione.  
  
"I was getting my things" she said briefly and walked away to her next class.  
  
"I suppose she's still mad at us then" Ron said a bit red. "I never meant for her to see me...sorry mate"  
  
"Yeah, well, let's just somehow tell Hermione that" Harry said with a sigh. "Maybe we can visit her tonight." "Do you still remember the password to her dorm"  
  
"Um...let me get back to you on that" Ron said turning to is original color.  
  
"Better be off to class then" And the two boys went off in hopes to talk to Hermione.   
  
The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. Students filling in with talks of their new teachers and classes and those complaining about homework that was dished out. Among those was Ron, who had turned colors explaining Snape.  
  
"Can you believe him?!?!" Ron yelled. "I mean, its alright to give us homework, but THAT much on our FIRST day, he must be MAD"  
  
"O please Ron" Ginny drawled. "What do you expect, you guys are in seventh year, its going to be harder"  
  
"You sound like Hermione!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" Harry questioned. It was thirty minutes into lunch and they had not seen her.  
  
"She's over by Lavender and Parvati" Ginny added.  
  
Hermione sat still has Lavender and Parvati lectured and questioned her on the wonderful boys at Hogwarts.  
  
"O Hermione" Lavender said with a squeal. "Now what do you think of Colin"  
  
Hermione managed to keep all the pumpkin juice in her mouth before laughing. "Colin...you mean Colin Creevey" Hermione said still laughing but abruptly stopping when she saw their serious faces. "Oh! Um well he's ok" she stammered  
  
"Don't you think he devilishly handsome now" Lavender squealed. "I mean, he sure has grown and I bet holding up such large cameras have done wonders on his arms" Parvati added.  
  
"Sure" Hermione said quickly "I have to go to the library"  
  
"Why? We were having such fun and O!! Look at yourself, Lavender and myself could so much to you and your hair, I love it' Parvati said going from one thought to the next.  
  
"Thank-you but I really have to go" Hermione said getting a bit impatient "O alright, Bye", they both purred.  
  
Hermione went off with three pairs of eyes watching her and one decided to follow.  
  
Well that was fun to write. I hope it is a bit longer if not. I shall try again!! Bye 


	9. Sometimes there are flaws when pretendin...

Believe me- I am so sorry for not updating!!!! You really wouldn't want to hear my excuses (because I have many). Well I have the perfect ending for this fic but I don't have a middle- But I will try!!!!!!

Thank-you to all those who reviewed! You guys are wonderful simply wonderful!!

(you make me so happy)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I know, I know, you totally think I should but try telling J.K. Rowling that.

* * *

It's been a long time- so this happened in the last chapter:

"Don't you think he devilishly handsome now" Lavender squealed. "I mean, he sure has grown and I bet holding up such large cameras have done wonders on his arms" Parvati added.

"Sure" Hermione said quickly "I have to go to the library"

"Why? We were having such fun and O!! Look at yourself, Lavender and myself could so much to you and your hair , I love it' Parvati said going from one thought to the next.

"Thank-you but I really have to go" Hermione said getting a bit impatient "O alright, Bye", they both purred.

Hermione went off with three pairs of eyes watching her and one decided to follow.

* * *

**Sometimes there are flaws when pretending (chapter title really only applies to um…nothing):**

"This is ridiculous", hissed Harry. He stood abruptly causing a few stares to come his way.

"Calm down Harry, if she wants to talk to us she will", surprisingly stated by Ron. "Hermione always gets mad at us- its not that much different".

"Yes, it is", Harry shot back. "This is our last year at this school and I don't want to be getting in fights with my friends on the first day" "The school is suppose to be united- including us!"

"I know mate but-"

"But nothing Ron" "Hermione deserves better" Harry yelled.

"Why the bloody hell do you care so much now?" Ron asked. "I mean in the past years you always agreed with me when it came to handling Hermione"

"I- I just released how much friendship means now…" Harry stammered

"Yeah…Yeah sure mate" Ron said eying him slightly

"WHAT!" Harry yelled irritably

"Nothing, Nothing- Its just your usually the calm one and stuff" Ron said

"Yeah- I guess your right" Harry said returning to his food.

Meanwhile

Hermione raced down the corridors to her common room

"No worries" she exclaimed." "This means extra time to do my homework" she had a small smile on her face.

"Nice to see you smile again", said a smooth baritone voice. " I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see it again."

Hermione turned around swiftly to see a grinning Draco in front of her.

"You startled me", she said softly, but her small smile had suddenly grown dramatically.

" Oh, well why is that" Draco said pushing her to talk.

"Well I thought it would be Harry or Ron-"

"With this beautiful silky voice" Draco said causing Hermione to laugh.

"My mistake" Hermione said still laughing.

"Well then after you" Draco had said the password to the Head dorms and the pair walked in.

Both Hermione and Draco stood there looking at each other. Hermione had turned a slight pink.

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, you were saying something about getting your homework done- so I wouldn't want to take you away form that"

"Why are you like this" Hermione said out of the blue (or purple as I like to say)

"Like what" Draco asked watching her move closer to him.

"Like this" she was so close

""I don't know what you mean"

"You know" she was so bloody close

She softly caressed the side of his face with her hand stopping at the area right under his eye.

"I can see- you know in your eyes," she said. "I have seen the looks you've given me since first year- and they've never been like this" she whispered.

"Like what" Draco said- his breath was becoming shallow.

"You ask that a lot, you know"

Draco grinned- that beautiful grin that suddenly made Hermione's heart quicken.

"Well, I see warmth not coldness- and kindness instead of malice" Hermione replied again in a whisper.

Somehow Draco's arm had suddenly wrapped around Hermione's waist.

"Isn't that good?" he asked. He was leaning in closer to her.

"Yes…but it happened so fast- too fast, a couple of days earlier you were merely just annoyed at me but now…"

"But now I'm different- am I not allowed to be different" He asked.

"Of- course- it's just-"

As soon as it had started, it had stopped. Draco had just kissed her….

* * *

I didn't want there first kiss to be like this but it did- and I'm not exactly disappointed so

This is my update- and I'll update as soon as possible!!!!!

- My 1 and only Victoria/winky (don't ask)


	10. And now I still don't know her

Hello- I realized that the chapter upload thing was disabled for now so I decide to do chapter 10!! Wonderful eh?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!! I repeat- I do not own Harry Potter!! Do you need me to say it again because I will- seriously

* * *

Last chapter in case you have short- term memory like me:

Somehow Draco's arm had suddenly wrapped around Hermione's waist.

"Isn't that good?" he asked. He was leaning in closer to her.

"Yes…but it happened so fast- too fast, a couple of days earlier you were merely just annoyed at me but now…"

"But now I'm different- am I not allowed to be different" He asked.

"Of- course- it's just-"

As soon as it had started, it had stopped. Draco had just kissed her….

* * *

**Chapter 10: And now I still don't know her**

Draco was about to lean in for another chance to feel her lips against his, when two very familiar people barged in.

"I told you I remembered her password" Harry said beaming in an odd way.

"Well I had no doubt" said Ron sarcastically " I mean you can bloody forget your homework so that automatically means you can remember Hermione's password" Ron chuckled slightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING 'MIONE" yelled Harry. Ron was still thinking his oh so excellent joke he had made.

"Um… no-nothing- we were just…um DANCING!!" "That's it - dancing" Hermione said stuttered in spite of herself.

"Well why the hell are you dancing!" exclaimed Harry

"Well why the hell are you here" yelled Hermione just as loud as Harry had yelled. She had unwrapped herself from Draco's embrace (much to her dismay ).

"No one told you to come into our living quarters and start yelling!" Hermione yelled. "Much like I'm doing now" she said much quieter.

Draco smiled at Hermione's way of composing herself.

"Well…Well- Why is Malfoy smiling?" Harry blurted out. Ron was saying encouraging 'yeahs' in the background.

"I don't know" Hermione said throwing up her arms in the process. "He could have had a good day or eaten his favorite food or gotten good marks- why are you asking me?" Hermione said flushed.

" I- I- fine!" Harry said calming down a bit. "Ron and I just wanted to apologize"

"Ha- apologize. Apologize for playing me as a fool- Oh! By the way Ron- shouldn't you be in the hospital wing playing dead or something?" Hermione said while glaring at the two of them.

"Hey, I was just doing what Harry told me to do" Ron said in a pleading sort of way. "If it wasn't because he bloody fancied you - I wouldn't be in this situation!"

"What?" Draco, Hermione, and Harry all exclaimed at once.

"Potter fancies Hermione?" Draco yelled.

"Harry fancies me?" Hermione yelled.

And Harry - poor poor Harry only answered with "NO!"

"Oy! Just ask her out now, Harry!" Ron suggested. "I mean, I bet Ginny wouldn't mind"

"Hermione- I don't like you- I mean I like you but I don't like you like that" Harry said with his eyes toward the ground. "Ron let's go" Harry said pulling Ron by the collar. "I'm going to kill you," He whispered to him.

Ron gulped, "Well I'll see you tomorrow, 'Mione- well at least I hope" He was trying to loosen Harry's grip on him.

Before Harry had totally exited the common room he muttered a brief "sorry"

To Hermione and left- with pink cheeks.

"Well that was interesting" Draco said - smirking a bit.

"THE NERVE!" Hermione screamed as she slammed down on one of the couches (in a very un Hermione way- might I add)

Draco just smiled and sat down next to her.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Hermione questioned.

"Well" He started to drawl, "I was just thinking about the way you had defended me. That was very nice of you"

"Oh"

"Thank-you" He said softly

Hermione blushed.

* * *

Well that is chapter 10; hopefully chapter 11 will be up soon!!!

I hated to end it there but I did- so I hope you wonderful readers aren't too mad or confused because this story is going to be very confused! EVERYONE IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER! AHHHHH

- My 1 and only


End file.
